


Blueberry Parfait

by Steangine



Series: Food Porn [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, PWP, food porn series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: One day, Ichigo Kurosaki received the visit of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. And he had two main questions. Why did Grimmjow go to his house? And why in the world was he inside a female body?[Ichigo x Grimmjow][Fem!Grimmjow][Dominant bottom]





	Blueberry Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> I used the he/him/his pronouns to refer to Grimmjow because, even if inside a female body, he still considers himself a male.

“Ichi-nii! There’s a friend of yours. She said she wants to greet you!”

Yuzu’s head popped out from behind the door and Ichigo stopped reading the manga to look at her.

“Who’s that? Rukia?”

Orihime used to knock directly at the door of his room, usually followed by Chad and sometimes by Ishida.

“Ah, I don’t know her. She’s at the door.”

Ichigo wondered who it could be. The only girls he knew but Yuzu didn’t were Shinigami. But why would they bother to go at his home just to meet him? He hoped nothing serious, but had no idea why they didn’t send Rukia or Renji. Yet, somehow, he felt unease as he stood up from the bed and walked past Yuzu, ruffling her hair.

“Are you and dad going to buy that t-shirt you wanted?”

“I convinced Karin-chan to come too. She should be arriving at any time and then we’ll go! You come too, Ichi-nii!”

“No thanks.”

He figured Yuzu sticking out her tongue at his back.

Ichigo would have gladly gone with them, he enjoyed spending time with his family and live some of that normal life he’d been missing in the past months because of his Substitute Shinigami duties – if the life of a boy who could see the spirits of dead people could be labeled as normal. However, that day Kon was stuck with Orihime, who was preparing a puppet show for some children and asked for his and Ishida’s help, and Hollows seemed to have taken a holiday from invading the human world after all the mess that happened in Hueco Mundo because of the Quincies.

Ichigo hoped for that quiet period to go on at least for that afternoon, so he could enjoy some time on his own like the old good days.

“She looks a bit like a punk, but is very beautiful! And she’s taller than you even if she’s a female! Incredible!”

That description wasn’t much, but Yoruichi’s face appeared in Ichigo’s mind and he was afraid that Urahara was going to trap him in whatever was passing through that crazy mind. But what if it was just a schoolmate?

He opened the main door wondering what was the worst option.

“Yo, Kurosaki.”

That voice was definitely female, with a familiar inflection that sent shivers through his spine. He knew very well those blue eyes, but something was wrong with the features, less sharp than Ichigo remembered, and there was a round bosom covered by a black leather jacket that should have been there.

Ichigo tried to pronounce the name, but the great shock blocked his voice and he only spelt some strange throaty sounds looking at the girl with eyes wide opened.

“Ichi-nii, are you okay?”

Yuzu looked at his brother, then at the grumpy girl with blue hair that looked cool in her eyes.

“Ichi-nii?”

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was at his door. And he had apparently turned into a female.

***

When Ichigo entered his room with two cups of warm chocolate, Grimmjow was sitting on his bed with the legs wide spread while reading the manga Ichigo barely managed to open. For how Ichigo knew that person was Grimmjow, he felt a bit embarrassed in him -or her now?- staying in that position.

“Here…”

Grimmjow took the cup and looked at the chocolate.

“This is not tea.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“No. I thought it would have been tea.”

“…why?”

“Aizen always made us having tea during the reunions with Espadas. It sucked…”

Ichigo was surprised that he found interesting that random information. He had never tried to depict what Arrancar did in Hueco Mundo, especially under Aizen, and it sounded quite strange that they did something so normal like having a drink.

“Hey, this is good.”

And Grimmjow just did an almost normal surprised and cute expression as he -well, she- looked at the chocolate. Ichigo blocked the cup near his lips as he realized what he had just thought and didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or being seriously worried. Grimmjow was an Arrancar. An enemy. Probably. He helped him against Juha Bach. For convenience, as the sake of his own world as well was on stake, but still…

“By the way, what the hell happened? Why are you here and why… are you a female?”

“That Urahara run out of male gigai and gave me this.”

“Oh… and why do you need a gigai?”

“Experiencing human world and shit like that.”

“But why?”

“None of your business, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, annoyed by that reply.

“And why are you here now?”

“I need a place to spend the night.”

“What?!”

“I’m not staying to Urahara’s. There are strange complains coming from some doors.”

During all the conversation Grimmjow kept reading the manga as he drank the chocolate. Before each sip, he softly blew on the surface of the hot drink, showing a calmness that didn’t belong to his character. However, in that moment, it strangely suited him. Ichigo wondered if it was because of Grimmjow’s new temporary body and he was just falling under the spell of his dangerous charm.

_ What am I even thinking? _

Ichigo shook his head.

“You can’t sleep here. Go back to Hueco Mundo.”

“Hey why not? You made that small Shinigami sleep in your closet.”

“Exactly how many things Urahara told you? And you are an Arrancar.”

“It didn’t matter when you needed a hand to defeat those Quincies.”

He was totally right and Ichigo took another sip of chocolate to plan his reply.

“You just can’t sleep here, okay?”

“Why not?”

The door slammed and Ichigo stared at his father invading the privacy of his room as he was used to do. Isshin however didn’t put on a show and tried to jump on him, he just walked at Ichigo standing few centimeters from him.

“Ichigo, we are leaving.” He put a hand on his shoulder, his face was deadly serious and a strange light shone into his eyes. “I know this moment was due to arrive, but everything was so sudden…”

“What?”

“Just be careful and use all the measures you need.”

“Dad… he–she’s an Arrancar.”

Isshin glanced quickly towards Grimmjow, who was still drinking the chocolate while reading, not paying attention to them.

“You know I’m not narrow-minded.”

“She’s a male. Urahara gave him a female gigai ‘cause he run out of male ones.”

“I won’t judge you for this. The important is that you like her -or him- and you’re happy.”

“Dad, we’re not absolutely doing _that_!”

Ichigo pushed a hand on his father face and glibly threw him outside the door before closing it.

“That old pervert…”

Grimmjow was staring at his back. Ichigo felt his eyes on him and tried to avoid the contact, getting back his cup from the desk. He’d never felt unease with Grimmjow – he’d never had time to! But him in that female form was strangely bothering. He knew many females who had a body as generous and sensual as that one -Inoue, Yoruichi and Ranjiku\- but he still felt like a pervert whenever he looked for more than two seconds at Grimmjow.

_ It’s because he is a male in a female body. _

He repeated it into his mind until he heard the sound of the main door closing and the voices of his family getting feebler as they walked away. Ichigo was distracted by Yuzu’s cheerful words of excitement and when he looked back at Grimmjow, he had finished the chocolate and was opening the black jacket.

“W-what are you doing?!”

Ichigo jumped in front of him and pulled back the hems of the jacket.

“It’s hot in here! The hell, Kurosaki?”

Grimmjow slapped his hands away and pulled the jacket down again. He showed a white undershirt too large to cover the breast in a suited way and the round forms showed through the almost transparent cloth. Ichigo was captured by that view and felt his face going on fire as he noticed he was unconsciously attracted by that body. He raised his eyes to look Grimmjow directly into the eyes, to convince himself that he was in front of an enemy and finding again that part of him that didn’t fully trust the arrancar.

But somehow his blue eyes were attracting him and the thin slightly wet lips looked inviting. Ichigo gulped down and pulled his head back as his sight wandered around the room: he couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t embarrassed as he was fully aware of his state.

“Kurosaki.”

Ichigo instinctively glanced back. The large neckline of the undershirt was pulled down and the pinkish nipples trapped Ichigo’s attention; the sight of the pale boobs gave him a sudden wave of heat painfully that struck inside his stomach and Ichigo’s jaw dropped as he lost the ability to articulate comprehensible sounds. His throaty moans of surprise pleased Grimmjow, who laughed at Ichigo barely covering his eyes with one hand and settling the distance reaching out the other arm.

“S-stay back and cover yourself!”

“Are you embarrassed, Kurosaki? Never seen a female body before?”

“I HAVE!!!” He remembered Yoruichi. “And I’m perfectly fine with it! I’m saying it for you!”

Ichigo spied through his fingers and saw Grimmjow’s fingers clamping around his wrist, then he felt his hand being forced the smooth and soft boob. The swollen nipple was pressing on his palm and when Ichigo realized that he was fondling Grimmjow on his own, pressing the fingers into that fluffiness, he was struck by a strong wave of heat; he felt his mouth drooling from the expectations his fantasies were building in a deep side of his mind hidden from his consciousness.

Grimmjow smirked. He took advance of the daze Ichigo fell into and pinned him down on the bed. In a weak attempt of stopping him –the strength she had was the same as before–, Ichigo brought his other hand in front of him and grabbed the other boob. This made him sink inside a deeper embarrassment and his mouth trembled under the sensation of having that soft body pressed against him.

“G-get up now!”

He felt a slight pressure on his lap. Grimmjow sat down on him and put his hands on Ichigo’s, slowly moving them on his chest. Ichigo couldn’t divert his eyes from his sharp magnetic look and mechanically responded to the invite, massaging the skin with his fingertips. His breast was so tender to touch that Ichigo couldn’t stop his hands.

“Soft…”

“You like it?”

Grimmjow bended forward and bounced a little her boobs in front of Ichigo’s face with a mocking grin. Ichigo let go of all the resistance he had been putting: he squeezed Grimmjow’s breast and tasted his right nipple with the tip of the tongue, receiving a tiny sigh. Grimmjow run his fingers through Ichigo’s hair as he was moving his lips in hesitant but arousing kisses of inexperience. He felt the pleasure wetting his pants only at the view of Ichigo’s sexy face turned into a cute mess of embarrassment.

“You need a reward, Ku-ro-sa-ki.”

She whispered as made one hand slid right between his legs. A hot shiver run from Ichigo’s crotch to the tips of his limbs and he let go of Grimmjow’s breast to look down at the fingers pinching his erection over the cloth of the jeans.

“You are already this hard. Your body is more honest than you.”

“Ah! No! Don’t touch there!”

“Why not?”

Grimmjow raised the hem of his t-shirt, uncovering his abdomen and chest. Ichigo somehow still had a glimpse of reason that was making his voice opposing to what was happening, but his whole body and all the other parts inside his mind weren’t doing nor planning anything to stop Grimmjow.

“B-because not! Wah!”

The tongue licking his nipples gave him a slimy sensation and Grimmjow managed to unbutton his jeans and shove her hand inside. Ichigo held onto the blanket and closed his thighs, overwhelmed by the shivers and tickling he was feeling on his abdomen; his lingering pride was forcing him to suffocate his moans on his hand, but when he glanced down, he held his breath.

“Grimmjow!”

Ichigo yelled his name and reached out to grab his own jeans, but Grimmjow took them off easily and threw them away on the floor with his underwear. Ichigo stared at his own erection, the skin already retreated and the wet tip drooling; his hips twitched as Grimmjow took off his undervest and the breast jounced in the action.

Grimmjow’s hair were slightly longer, the gigai Urahara gave him was soft but the muscles of the arms and abdomen were definite. Ichigo stared at that artificial body and wondered why it made him feel so good and turned him on so easily. He’d never had such a reaction even when Urahara made Inoue wear that bizarre dress revealing her cleavage. Embarrassment, yeah, he felt it even when Ranjiku wore the school’s uniform in a very inappropriate way, but being like that just after looking at Grimmjow’s new naked body…

Maybe it was the way he slightly arched his back as he bended down on him. Or the way he pressed his boobs together and catching him with eyes full of malice.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo’s face as he made his erection slid in the space in the middle of his breasts: he had his mouth opened, his tiny moans trembled and his watery eyes could barely keep in his tears of pleasure when the softness surrounded him. He squeezed his boobs more, moved them up and down and enjoyed the view of Ichigo tilting his head back as his penis twitched. The idea of having him at his mercy was more exciting than he expected. Blood rushed at his head and he smirked in hearing Ichigo’s cry when he sucked the tip of his hard erection.

“No! If you keep doing that–!”

The stimulation was too much to bear for Ichigo and too pleasant that the shame wasn’t enough for him to stop his hips moving towards his mouth. He felt all the pleasure gathering on his groin, so close that his body begged for more until it burst out into that instant of perfect ecstasy that enveloped every fiber of Ichigo; he jolted at every white squirt of semen that dirtied Grimmjow’s breast and when the sensation of flowing disappeared, Ichigo abandoned his trembling body against the cozy bed, covering his eyes with both arms.

Despite a feeble sense of tiredness descended over him, he still was sensing his muscles tingling and a strange urge of moving took over his body.

“Uh?”

He heard a rustle of clothes and sat down on the bed: the sight of Grimmjow completely naked amazed him. Her hair was blue even down there and Ichigo bended back instinctively just to give him more space as he sat on his lap.

Ichigo held his breath. Grimmjow was warm and wet between the legs; he slightly rubbed himself against Ichigo and quivered because of the slimy touch. But was satisfied, as Ichigo was aroused again.

“Kurosaki…” He spoke near his lips, his soft chest firmly pressed against Ichigo’s. “You’re such a slut.”

Those words reached Ichigo’s groin in a sudden shiver through his spine.

“You’ve just came and are so hard again.”

Grimmjow touched his erection, wiping away some of the semen still dirtying it, and his fingers casually touched Ichigo’s thigh and slid between his ass cheeks. Ichigo widened his eyes at the pressure against his hole, he tried to react, but Grimmjow stroked his vagina against his penis and that pleasant sensation relaxed him enough to allow one finger in.

It was strange, too strange. Everything of that situation was strange. But -damn it- Ichigo couldn’t deny he was loving Grimmjow grinding on his erection and his long slim finger touching his insides. When Grimmjow tried to add another one, an itching sensation caught Ichigo by surprise. He grabbed his breast in a desperate attempt of stopping him and Grimmjow moaned. As he took out the fingers, Ichigo sighed.

“I thought you would have leaked from there too. Human bodies are strange…” Ichigo pressed more his fingers and Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed. “…and too sensitive.”

Ichigo’s body was fidgeting in continuous trembles under him. A sinister wide grin appeared on Grimmjow’s lips.

Ichigo gulped down and stared at his abdomen stretching as Grimmjow raised his hips and spread his legs right over his erection. His flushed face, his teary eyes and the weak attempts of resisting, everything in Ichigo was so cute and attractive that Grimmjow had the desire to tease him again and again to witness more of that side of him. However, that body he was put into was at its limit. Every nerve was itching in need of being stimulated to the satisfaction and the womb pulsed as its thick liquids leaked down on the thighs.

Grimmjow sat down in a slow draining descent. Ichigo realized his insides were soft, hot and cramped, he felt like he was strangled in the pleasure of that womb grinding around his erection. When Grimmjow finally took all of it inside him, Ichigo gave him a trembling stare.

“G-Grimm…jow…”

Grimmjow bent down over him and Ichigo slightly closed his eyes. But a strong grip on his hair ripped him off from that dazing fantasy and his head was brutally pulled back. For an instant Ichigo was afraid Grimmjow would have bit down on his throat.

“Waiting for my lips, princess?” He husked against his ear.

With a violent thrust of his hips, Grimmjow ripped a loud moan out of Ichigo’s mouth and stared at his red face lost a pleasure his body didn’t seem to catch up with. The continuous quivers vibrated inside Grimmjow, who was feeling it more than he expected. Ichigo dazed at him, contemplated his reddish cheeks and round boobs moving in front of his eyes every time he thrusted against him. He grabbed his thighs and pulled him down with more strength. Grimmjow’s eyes widened in surprise and a small smirk curved his lips.

“Tsk…” He took Ichigo’s right hand and placed it over his stomach. As Ichigo tried to touch his breast, he forced it between his legs. “Rub here.”

Grimmjow licked his lips as the heavy breath was making his chest going up and down. Ichigo obeyed, not a single doubt was inside his mind filled with the desire of reaching the peak of that pleasure that was tormenting him. As he stroked the fingertips against the clitoris, Grimmjow moaned without restraining his voice and prolonged the deep sound while he swung his whole body to make Ichigo’s hard erection press inside.

“Yes, like this. More.”

His hair was messily falling down on the new face of gentle features, the sharp eyes lost that threatening line and his pupils were enlarged and blurred. Ichigo touched Grimmjow again and felt a pleasant vibe in realizing he was making that lecherous body sweat, tremble and making that strong spirit shaking. Grimmjow’s movements were getting faster and his womb was so cramped that Ichigo couldn’t control his sensations anymore. He moaned and screamed, his fingers clamped on Grimmjow’s body and his hips pushed inside him following his need to release all the sexual tension.

“Ah, Kurosaki!” Grimmjow grimaced as he pressed his breast against his chest and pulled back his hair from the forehead. “Such a pervert…” He licked the saliva drooling from Ichigo’s mouth and let him hold onto his body as the last thrust was driving him crazy.

Grimmjow clearly felt the erection twitching inside his body and Ichigo’s breath was mingling together with his own moans so that it seemed like he was going to suffocate from pleasure. Ichigo scratched his back and a warm stickiness invaded Grimmjow between his legs while the thrusts were keeping on with a pace less and less energetic. Ichigo vented out every drop of his orgasm inside him, enjoying the strong vibes of overstimulation he was forcing on himself.

“Ah… Grimmjow…”

Ichigo abandoned his whole body at the cozy hug of his bed, let his arms fell on the soft mattress and gave Grimmjow a half-closed look. Grimmjow grinned at the way Ichigo tenderly twisted his hips when he stood on his knees and took out the penis from inside. The semen dropped from the womb of his new body; he stared at the thick liquid before cleaning himself with the palm of the right hand.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a handful of seconds and it was so nice. He thought about opening them soon enough, yet the bed was too comfortable and his limbs were numbing and he didn’t know where he could take some energy to move again.

However, he was brutally awakened from his contemplation of sleep.

He opened his eyes feeling something pressing inside his body and suddenly tried to get up, but over him there were Grimmjow’s spread legs showing him a perfect view of his wet intimacy.

“Grimmjow! Stop!”

Ichigo couldn’t see it, but clearly heard the amused chuckle.

“You had your fun.” Grimmjow lowered his hips. “But I’m not finished yet.”

The thin finger tried to enter Ichigo. He stiffened and tried to push Grimmjow away from him, yet he felt his breath and tongue messing with the tip of his penis and the penetration happened so smoothly that it was almost pleasant.

“No! No! I can’t come anymore!”

Ichigo was trying to convince himself. He’d already come twice and his whole body was dead tired. But Grimmjow’s lips smacking on his skin and his breast squeezing around his penis were having an effect on him once again. His muscles were itching.

“Then I should leave you unsatisfied as you left me.”

Grimmjow suddenly stopped and Ichigo was thrown inside a tingling limbo where the sensations were numbing enough for him to resist and fight back. However, his hands slid on Grimmjow’s back and made him lower his hips so that his lips could reach between his legs. Ichigo licked on the wet lips of the vagina, the strange flavor made his tongue tingle, but the heavy breaths he was provoking in Grimmjow were a satisfaction directly arousing every fiber of him. When he felt his erection rubbing between Grimmjow’s breast, Ichigo thrusted his hips to have more of that delicious friction. Grimmjow pushed his vagina against his mouth.

“Lick it–Ah! Feels so good…”

He trembled. The tongue was on his clitoris and Ichigo’s fingers were massaging around his entrance at the rhythm of his mouth. All the arousal built inside Grimmjow was reaching its peak. That soft and too much sensitive body was vibrating under the vibes from his crotch exploded into the stomach and reached all parts in warm quivers. Just the idea that Kurosaki was licking him was enough to excite Grimmjow to the point he couldn’t control himself.

Ichigo smacked his lips and made a throaty moan. His fingers penetrated him deeper and the wave of pleasure that hit Grimmjow was so intense and it hurt at the point he wanted to stop and go on forever at the same time.

It felt like a blackout, a strong hit that came from inside his body and all the tension, all the pain melted into a whole pleasure that blocked every thought, every movement. Grimmjow tasted that inebriating sensation that turned off all the rationality inside him. And his arms and legs couldn’t keep him in that position anymore, he let himself fell on his side.

Grimmjow felt tired. Not as tired as after a battle or after sex in his form of a spirit. It was a cuddling tiredness, almost like a blanket that enveloped him as his body was lazily leaning on that bed. He hadn’t enough strength to care about anything and just submerged into that drowsiness.

“Grimmjow…”

Ichigo put an arm around his waist, Grimmjow felt his body pressing against his back. He tried to move his lips, but the idea of replying wasn’t even in his mind and Grimmjow gave up to the temptation of closing his eyes. Behind him, Ichigo fell asleep with his forehead resting against his shoulder.

***

A strange sound. Ichigo heard the feeble rustle of paper, someone had just turned a page.

His head was light and it felt too pleasant the warm hug of the soft bed to even open the eyes and check what was happening. And the sound was so distant, too difficult to reach. Ichigo moved an arm, tried to wrap it around the body he unconsciously believed was next to him. He caressed the flat abs, trailed his fingers to the chest.

But the tips of the fingers didn’t sink into a soft roundness: the chest was flat.

Ichigo woke up with a shocked moan and sat down on the bed so fast his head spun. A hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to lay down again, and he felt something soft and wet on his mouth. He wriggled away and stroked his eyes.

“Grimmjow!”

Grimmjow was lying next to him, the manga in one hand and a bored expression on his face. His body wasn’t anymore that of a woman, but it looked like he got into a gigai molded in his original shape.

“Yo, sleeping beauty.” He greeted turning a page to read. “By the way, humans’ fairy tales are twisted. And you complain about Hollows…”

Ichigo touched his own mouth. He suddenly remembered what happened before he collapsed on the bed and the functions of his brain broke down. He knew he was flushing and couldn’t do anything to stop his embarrassment from being revealed.

“How did you–“

“The mad blond brought the other gigai here while you were napping.”

Ichigo hoped for a hole to open under Urahara’s feet and swallow him.

Grimmjow closed the manga. “Well then.”

He acted too fast, Ichigo only had the time to guess what he was going to do and didn’t manage to stop his hands grabbing him from the shoulders and his mouth biting down on his neck.

“W-wha–hey!”

Grimmjow licked his lips as he raised his head. “Oh yeah, you prefer it like this, don’t you?” He pressed his mouth on Ichigo’s and pushed his tongue inside.

Ichigo was hit by contrasting feelings: his body turned warmer at the kiss devouring his mouth, a tiny bit of his head was still screaming that Grimmjow was now in a male body, but another part of his head recalled him that the sensation of his nipples rubbing against the other’s chest was arousing.

When Grimmjow pushed him down on the bed, Ichigo decided that turnover wasn’t so bad. Probably slightly less embarrassing than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was almost ready few months ago. I had the idea of creating a "Food porn" collection with many kinks GrimmIchi related because I have many difficulties in writing porn and I want to improve. I'm not even slightly satisfied with the porn of this one (while the rest is okay), I think it's a bit too "slow" to read and whatever. I'll try a different approach with the next one.


End file.
